In various occasions, people want to know how long an engine will be able to function without any major repairs, for example, when estimating time for an engine overhaul or estimating residual value of the engine for trade in. Engine life relates to multiple factors, one of which is oil and/or blowby control. Traditional methods for predicting engine life are based on reactive processes. That is, actions are taken when blowby increase, low oil pressure, and/or fueling increase has been observed. Improvements on predicting remaining engine life are generally desired.